


Forgiveness

by DoreyH (DoreyG)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyH
Summary: "You must be cold."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/gifts).



He finds Tony standing out in the snow, his head tilted back to the sky and his eyes closed.

"You must be cold."

"I've been colder," Tony says, and only lowers his head and opens his eyes when he's come to stand right besides him. "Besides, look who's talking. How you can come stand out here in just that obscenely tight t-shirt is beyond me."

"You know that I don't feel temperature so well anymore. It's part of why I was able to survive being frozen for so long." He watches Tony watch him, feels something soft and tentative unfurl in his chest "...So."

"So," Tony echoes, and turns his face back to the whirling snowflakes. "Guess I can't delude myself that you're going to keep talking about how you're Stevey the Snowman, huh?"

"No, no you can't," he says, and refuses to allow any of his amusement to show. This situation is too delicate, for something like that. "We won down there, Tony. We won, and now the world is back to normal."

"Yeah, for a given value of the word." Tony snorts, but there's no venom to it. His expression is pensive, as he watches the snow fall down. "I'd like to hear you say that to the people who have grieved for five years, or to the people who were dust bunnies for just as long. "

"Okay, perhaps normal was too optimistic a word," he corrects himself immediately, keeps pushing because that's the only thing he can do. "But…"

"What you meant was that we can now focus on other things than half of humanity being gone and the other half being up shit creek without a paddle." Tony finally looks at him again. To his utter surprise, there's no anger in the other man's eyes. "Things like you, and me, and all that we've done to each other."

A long silence hangs between them. He hears the wind whistle in it, and finds himself praying for the first time in eighty odd years.

"I've missed you," he says simply , not sure that he trusts himself with anything more yet. "These five years I've thought about it a lot, thought about what happened a lot, and… The only conclusion that I've been able to reach is that I've missed you."

"I know. To tell truth, Cap… I've missed you an awful lot too." Tony stares up at him with dark eyes, but doesn't move away. The feeling of hope in his chest is still foreign and strange. "I don't know if I can ever forgive you, for what happened. "

"I know-" he starts. Hurrying to show that he understands, that he cares, that he's been hurting for Tony just as much as Tony's been hurting for him.

"But I want to," Tony interrupts him with one simple sentence, and suddenly the hope in his chest is painful. He steps forward, narrowly avoiding stumbling, and is gratified when Tony immediately tilts his head back. "God, do I want to."

He's dreamed of kissing Tony in many ways and at many times, but somehow his imagination never extended to on the side of a mountain in the middle of a snowstorm. His imagination obviously wasn't good enough, the moment is absolutely perfect.

"Let's try again," he says, when they finally break for air, and is even more gratified at the sight of Tony snuggling warmly into his chest. "One more time… preferably somewhere a little warmer than this."

"A nice log cabin, with a roaring fire and a wonderful absence of clothes, " Tony says dreamily, and smiles up at him so brightly that the past few years are almost worth it. "Lead on, Macduff. Before we both freeze to death."


End file.
